Entre ses bras
by Lilou0803
Summary: 2 mai 1998, Cabane Hurlante...


****Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.**

 ** **NA :**** Pas de 'Vulnera' cette semaine. Comme vous le savez certainement, aujourd'hui marque le triste anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard et de la mort de plusieurs personnages que nous aimons, et plus particulièrement d'un certain Severus Snape.  
Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une image vue sur une page FB, le représentant sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, le fantôme de Lily étendu à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa blessure.

* * *

 **Entre ses bras**

 **.**

La lumière qui perçait ses paupières closes était si forte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, replongeant instantanément dans un maelstrom de douleur. Il avait pensé qu'avec la mort, un peu de paix lui serait accordée. Un peu de répit pour son corps torturé, un peu de repos pour son âme déchirée. Il n'était pas croyant, mais il croyait aux forces de la nature, n'était-il pas un sorcier ? Et les fantômes de Poudlard lui prouvaient chaque jour que la mort n'était pas vraiment une fin. Mais il ne croyait pas à toutes ces âneries religieuses, ces histoires de Paradis ou d'Enfer. Si une puissance supérieure existait, si elle était, comme l'affirmaient la majorité des religions, compatissante et miséricordieuse, alors il n'aurait pas dû souffrir le même martyre qu'au moment du Passage.

Il avait espéré que la mort lui apporterait l'apaisement, un peu du soulagement qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans la vie. Il n'avait jamais connu que violence, douleur, sacrifice et rejet, et même s'il avait fait son quota d'erreurs et commis plus de fautes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il avait osé espérer que lui serait accordé un peu de repos. Mais la douleur et le froid glacial, qui irradiaient de son cou dans tout ton corps étaient là, bien présents. Avec un frémissement d'horreur, il revit distinctement la gueule de Nagini, grande ouverte sur ses crochets monstrueux, qui avait occulté tout le reste. Il était paralysé, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Il se souvenait du contact du flacon sur ses joues, recueillant son dernier présent au Garçon. Il se souvenait des yeux d'émeraude rivés dans les siens. Les yeux de Harry, les yeux de Lily.

Et soudain, ils étaient là de nouveau. Plus pâles, presque transparents, mais leur couleur subsistait malgré tout. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son cou, dans le même geste que Potter avait eu pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie qui le tuait. Le venin de Nagini, bien qu'extrêmement douloureux, n'était pas très dangereux. S'il avait été mortel, Potter n'en serait pas réchappé, l'hiver dernier, lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu, à Godric's Hollow. Il était jeune et en bonne santé, il en avait été quitte pour une bonne fièvre. Mais ses crochets eux, étaient des poignards redoutables, et suivant la partie du corps qu'ils déchiquetaient, pouvaient s'avérer extrêmement dangereux. Ils contenaient en effet un élément qui empêchait la cicatrisation des plaies infligées, et empêchait de juguler les saignements. Potter n'avait récolté qu'une légère morsure sur un bras, et le dictame qu'Hermione avait emporté avec elle avait été soigneusement fabriqué par lui-même, et contenait, sans qu'elle le sache, la dernière dose de la substance qu'il avait élaborée afin de le contrer, lorsqu'Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par le serpent, deux ans plus tôt.

Le froid s'intensifia au niveau de sa blessure, il ferma les yeux un instant, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, en entendant une voix qu'il croyait enfuie à jamais.

—Non !

Il parait que la voix des personnes disparues est la première des choses qu'on oublie. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié le son de _cette_ voix.

—Ne ferme pas les yeux, Sev !

Il cligna des paupières pour tenter de distinguer les traits de la personne qui avait parlé. La lumière qui l'avait obligé à ouvrir les yeux avait disparu, mais une lueur subsistait dans les ténèbres grandissantes qui envahissaient la Cabane Hurlante, et il pouvait toujours distinguer les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient avec douceur. En fait, c'était du visage qui entourait ces yeux que provenait la lueur. Il voulut parler, mais sa gorge déchirée et le sang qui emplissait sa bouche l'en empêchèrent.

« _Lily !_ » pensa-t-il. Et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle l'entende.

—Oui ! Oh, je ne suis pas devenue un fantôme, je ne suis pas destinée à rester… Je ne sais pas moi-même au juste comment je suis arrivée là, d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que lorsqu'on désire quelque chose assez fort, alors un miracle doit parfois pouvoir se produire.

« _Désirer ?_ »

—Désirer, Sev, oui. Tu as veillé sur mon fils, pendant toutes ces années. Tu as donné ta vie pour lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission. Je voulais avoir une chance de te parler avant que tu ne traverses le voile. De te remercier. J'ai mal agi envers toi, et je le regrette.

« _Non,_ _Lily, c'est moi qui…_ _Pardon !_ »

— Oh Sev, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Je me suis butée comme l'adolescente idiote que j'étais alors, sans tenir compte des circonstances. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce que tu es devenu par la suite, et tu as payé un prix bien trop fort, pour ta rédemption. C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon pour ça… J'aurais dû t'écouter, t'expliquer… j'aurais dû rester ton amie à défaut de pouvoir être plus. Tu aurais fini par comprendre, par accepter. Je suis tellement désolée, Sev ! Quant à ce que tu as fait par la suite, je suis parfaitement consciente que tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement, sous peine de tout dévoiler à Voldemort. Mais Harry comprendra, il te pardonnera lui aussi… Et tu as, tout compte fait, bien moins à te faire pardonner que Petunia. C'était ma sœur, et je n'avais rien fait pour qu'elle traite mon fils comme elle l'a fait.

« _Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ »

—Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ainsi, tout seul. Ce soir, je ne te quitterai pas. Aujourd'hui, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pour la paix de mon âme, et de celles de tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir. James, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore savent que je suis là, ils te demandent pardon. Cette force qui m'a été donnée, pour ces quelques minutes, elle est aussi nourrie par leur volonté. Tes actes et ton repentir ont racheté tes fautes, et ton âme est de nouveau intacte, Severus, tu as mérité ta rédemption. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de tes fantômes, ils t'ont tous pardonné, comme je l'ai fait.

Elle posa une main désincarnée sur son front et l'autre sur sa poitrine, et il ressentit comme une décharge électrique, en même temps que la douleur s'estompait, et qu'il sentait une paix infinie se répandre en lui, apaisant les tourments de son cœur et de son esprit. Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et ses yeux se fermer lentement. Il ne les rouvrirait pas. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il s'endormit sereinement, entre les bras de Lily.

 **FIN**

* * *

Une petite review svp? Si ce n'est pour moi, alors pour lui... _(mais non, ce n'est pas du chantage aux sentiments)_


End file.
